


Mass Spectrometry

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Academic Smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hysterical Literature, I will make that a tag, M/M, Studying, inspired by hysterical literature videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec learns that sex improves memory and helps Magnus study for his Chemistry midterm.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	Mass Spectrometry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 31  
> For the Whumptober prompt:  
> Experiment
> 
> A million thanks to Sarah for helping me come up with ideas for the academic smut fics.  
> 

Magnus is splayed out on the sofa, a textbook in his hands when Alec returns to the loft after his latest class. It’s a sight he’s become accustomed to in the recent weeks. With midterms approaching for both of them, most of their waking hours are spent studying.

Alec shucks off his shoes, dropping his keys onto the hook near the door, “I’m back.”

Magnus glances up long enough to spare him a soft smile. “Welcome home, darling. There’s some left over Chinese in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

He’s not so, instead, Alec joins Magnus on the couch, lifting the other man’s feet before resting them on his own lap. Magnus remains immersed in his chemistry textbook. 

Alec traces patterns on Magnus’ socked feet, only mildly annoyed at the textbook for stealing Magnus’ attention. He starts rattling off about the psychology lecture he’d just attended, unsure if Magnus is listening but talking anyways to cement it to memory. 

Halfway in, Magnus’ head shoots up. “What?”

Alec blinks at the sudden interruption, losing his train of thought completely. “What?”

“What did you just say? About the rats?”

It jogs Alec’s memory enough to remember the lesson. “Sex improves memory in rats?”

Magnus hums to show that’s what he’d been referencing. “I wish that worked for humans,” he mutters, eyes going back to the book in his hands. Alec pauses for a moment as an idea forms. There’s a fifty percent chance Magnus might kill him for it, but he thinks it’s worth the risk. 

He carefully lifts Magnus’ feet off his lap, adjusting Magnus’ legs so they’re open, knees bent, the right leaning against the couch cushion. Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?”

Alec smiles back at him, sitting in the space between Magnus’ legs. “It’s been speculated that sex improves memory in people as well. We can test it.” He leans down, tugging up the bottom of Magnus’ shirt just enough to place kisses along the part of his V-cut he can reach. He nips at Magnus’ hip and hears the other man gasp.

“Alexander, I need to study.”

Alec nods and licks along Magnus’ hipbone. “Then study. Read out loud for me.”

There’s a pause where Alec wonders if Magnus will push him away, insist that he’s a distraction, and Alec prepares for it. But when Magnus takes an inhale, his next words are read from the textbook he’s holding. “ Mass spectrometry is an analytical tool useful for measuring the mass-to-charge ratio (m/z) of one or more molecules present in a sample.”

Alec grins against Magnus’ skin, loving the sound of his boyfriend’s voice washing over him, even if he doesn’t understand a thing Magnus is saying. He listens to Magnus’ voice as he undoes the button on Magnus’ pants and then the zipper, taking his time. 

Once Magnus’ zipper is down, Alec presses his mouth to the bulge in Magnus’ boxers, over the fabric. The hitch in Magnus’ voice sends a jolt of warmth down to Alec’s groin before Magnus continues speaking, “These measurements can often be used to calculate the exact molecular weight of the sample components as well.”

His voice is a bit shakier as Alec mouths at his clothed cock, feeling it hardening under his lips. He tugs on Magnus’ pants before resigning himself to the fact that he’ll have to move back if he wants to get Magnus undressed. 

While he moves and works on stripping Magnus of his pants and boxers, Magnus keeps reading, “Typically, mass spectrometers can be used to identify unknown compounds via molecular weight determination-” he pauses to lift his hips, helping Alec get his clothes off, “-to quantify known compounds, and to determine structure and chemical properties of molecules.”

With Magnus in nothing but an oversized shirt, one of Alec’s, Alec lets his eyes run over his gorgeous boyfriend before setting his sights on Magnus’ golden cock. He leans in again, hands massaging Magnus’ thighs, to run his tongue over Magnus’ dick, little kitten licks that have Magnus’ words gaining a definite breathy quality. “How does a mass spectrometer perform such a feat? Every mass spectrometer consists of at least these three components-”

Before Alec can figure out what the three components are, he’s taking as much of Magnus into his mouth as he can and Magnus’ voice cuts off with a sharp gasp. Alec looks up at Magnus, finding warm brown eyes staring down at him. He slides back, sucking on the tip of Magnus’ cock, wrapping a hand around the base of it. Magnus groans, blinks several times and focuses on h is textbook again.

“Ionization source, mass analyzer, and ion detection system- fuck.”

Alec tries to look innocent, but he’s sure he fails miserably with his lips wrapped around Magnus’ cock, a hand under Magnus’ shirt, pinching at his nipple.

Magnus swallows hard, “The ionization source.” He shivers as Alec sucks hard at his dick, licking pre-come from the tip. “Molecules are converted to-to-” he trails off, breathing hard. 

Alec pulls off Magnus’ cock, placing a soft kiss to the side of it, running a thumb over Magnus’ nipple. “To what?”

Magnus narrows his eyes, but doesn’t argue. “To gas-phase ions so that they can be moved about and-” Alec sucks him down again, going until Magnus hits the back of his throat, forcing down his gag reflex so he can swallow around Magnus. Magnus’ voice is strained as he continues, “and manipulated by ex-external… external electric and-” He’s breathing hard, eyes falling shut, head leaning back against the arm of the couch.

Alec moans around him, at the sight his boyfriend makes like this. He doubles his efforts, stroking Magnus a bit faster, sucking harder at Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus doesn’t attempt to read any more from his textbook, a hand curling in his own hair, moans spilling from his mouth as he shakes under Alec. A twist of Alec’s wrist and Magnus is coming, spilling into Alec’s mouth. He swallows it, licking up the rest from Magnus’ softening cock before pulling back with a self-satisfied smile. “Even if it doesn’t help, I think it was worth the break, don’t you?”

Magnus rolls his eyes, but his face is soft, his body lax from his orgasm. “You’re a menace.”

“You’ll thank me when you get an A.”

The next day, Magnus thanks him with a welcome-home blowjob against the door of their apartment after scoring a 97 on his chem test.

**Author's Note:**

> What Magnus is reading comes from this website because I know nothing about Chemistry:  
> https://www.broadinstitute.org/proteomics/what-mass-spectrometry
> 
> All the thanks to y'all for reading my kinktober fics, I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them <3


End file.
